


Odd Behavior

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Orginal Phoenix Character, Phoenixes, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie Reese was a phoenix, & Brett Talbot was a werewolf. And they confuse one another... Okay, Brett confuses Valkyrie.</p><p>Or </p><p>Five times Brett does things his mate will never understand, & one time she stupefied him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Behavior

**1\. Rain**

It was after school & Brett walked down the stairs in front of the school, it was pouring. Everyone without an umbrella was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds, & he found himself glad for having brought one. Okay, more like Valkyrie brought him one in the morning, & warned him about the forecast for that day. He smiled to himself at the memory as he opened the umbrella & continued to the bottom, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of Valkyrie standing off to the side of the stairs by herself, ear buds in her ears.

"Oh, hey Talbot." She says noticing him from the corner of her eye, & her acute sense of smell picking up his distinct cologne. He smiled & waved as he went to stand besides her, she was a phoenix, therefore she gave off heat, heat in which the werewolf basked in.

"You cold?" Brett asked quietly, blue eyes focused on the 5'6 girl leaning against him. Valkyrie rolled her brown eyes, & went back to standing upright.

"Course not. You?" Valkyrie chuckled at the way Brett's teeth chattered together. She sighed in amusement & raised her body temperature, also increasing the temperature of the air surrounding her & Brett. A comfortable silence stretched between them as they watched the crowd of students slowly dissipate. Valkyrie turned to Brett, finally noticing the fact that the umbrella was no longer over his head, but in fact her own. She couldn't possibly understand his reasoning, after all, Valkyrie couldn't get wet unless she toned down her temperature enough to not evaporated the rain the moment it was an inch from her.

"Ready to go?" Brett asked ignoring the way his once gelled & styled hair fell in his face, or the way the rain had caused his clothing to stick to his skin. Valkyrie opened her mouth to question her mate, but thought better of it, & nodded.

"Yea, my place or yours?" She asked lacing their fingers together. She wasn't much for physical contact, but Brett seemed to enjoy it, so she made an effort to give it to him. Brett merely leant down some, pressing his lips to her forehead before shrugging lamely. The phoenix rolled her eyes at the wolf's antics. "Wolves." Valkyrie said simply.

**2\. Territory**

Valkyrie wasn't one for talking to someone unless necessary, but the new student had interested her. He was a werecat, & they had clicked when it came their kinds. During lunch, they were out on the field, sitting in the center of the lacrosse field, & showing off their talents & abilities.

"Fast healing, & acute sense?" Jason asked with wide hazel eyes.

"You know it! What about claws? I have talons instead!" Valkyrie said as she extended her hands. Jason watched as her nails slowly grew into thick black bird's talons.

He squealed, "Cool! I wish I had talons instead." He says with vigor, "What about your partial shift? You have a beak or feathers? Something like that?" Jason asked curiously. She nodded, & shut her eyes, calling forth her shift. Jason gapped at the fiery orange irises with slit pupils stared at him, Valkyrie's mouth also morphed into a golden-brown beak, & feathers of yellows, reds, & oranges lined her jaw, & some decorated her exposed arms. "Holy shit..." He said trailing off, eyes focusing on something behind her. Valkyrie immediately shifted back & right when she turned around, someone had crouched & forcefully smashed their lips to hers.

"Oh... Brett?" She said dazed & deeply confused. Her eyes focused to find his wolf's eyes on Jason. "What..." Valkyrie murmured.

"I'm Jason?" Jason said extending a hand. Brett ignored him & helped Valkyrie up, only to lead her away. She didn't argue, when it came to mates, phoenixs & werewolves treated things differently. Once more, leaving her confused as to his motives.

**3\. Scenting**

One minute she was cleaning the kitchen of her house. Next she was pinned against the counter by Brett, she shivered as he nosed at the spot behind her ear afterwards, moving to nose at the place where her neck met her shoulder. Valkyrie picked up the sound of him inhaling deeply, his eyes crinkled shut & he snorted softly, as if distasteful. _Did this ass just say I stink?_

"You smell like- like _him_." Brett growled quietly, eyes opening a fraction of an inch before shutting once more to sniff. Valkyrie remained silent as she drummed her fingers against the marble counter, she was Jason's partner for Chem, of course she'd smell like him. She relaxed some when Brett's large hands rested on her waist, lightly squeezing as he pressed his face into the space between her shoulders. His hands skated to the front of her stomach, where he laced his fingers before putting his full weight on her. Brett's hands didn't stop there, they danced all over her body, leaving nothing untouched. When Brett leaned back Valkyrie turned around, arms folding over her chest loosely as she cocked a brow at him.

"What the hell was that?" The fire bird questioned in honest cluelessness. Brett opened his eyes, they glowing softly as he moved forward, lightly knocking her head with his own, shaking his head almost unnoticeably.

"Just a wolf thing." He murmured before leaving the kitchen. She sighed & ran a hand through her short, choppy brown hair.

"Wolves..." She sighed to herself & went back to cleaning the kitchen.

**4\. Proximity**

Valkyrie felt like a change in scene, & transferred to Beacon Hills high. Brett wasn't too pleased, but he showed up everyday just before they let out to pick up his mate. Today, she walked out with Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, they were laughing as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey Talbot!" She said quickly walking towards him for a hug. Scott & Stiles gapped, "You guys know him I presume?" They nodded, "He's mine."

"Yours?" Stiles said confused. She nodded, & lightly patted Brett's shoulder.

"My boyfriend. Right Talbot?" Brett grunted, eyes intense on the two shorter males. He stood close behind Valkyrie, crowding into her space as much as possible. "Jeez, lil close don't'cha think?" Brett didn't reply, just continued mad dogging Scott & Stiles. The 6'2 werewolf rested his chin atop her head, jaw clenching in annoyance.

"Uh- Valkyrie... I think we'll be leaving..." Scott said as nicely as possible. Valkryie nodded sheepishly & waved bye, she moved a few inches from Brett to stare at him. Brown eyes holding their usual confused gaze, arctic blue irises pierced hers, she blinked & looked at his chest but not in defeat. He just moved closer, casting a shadow over her as he lightly pressed his cheek to the side of her temple.

"Personal space doesn't mean anything to you. Does it?" Valkyrie questioned. Now that she thought about it, Scott was fairly close to her, & his beta Liam seemed to be a few inches from her person during their short, but entertaining conversations. _Was personal space nonexistent to wolves? Have they ever even heard of it?_ She wondered. Brett brushed his lips against her temple, fingers skating over her sleeved covered arm.

"Not when it comes to you, no." He replied with ease before leading her to his car.

**5\. Anchor/Touch**

"Get back. Now, Val." Valkyrie did as told, knowing when Brett called her her nickname it was serious. Tonight was a full moon, & Brett wasn't in control as usual. She watched as her mate shifted, eyes glowing a vibrant amber/gold color, & his features morphing into more animalistic ones. "Run." He growled out, attention snapping to her. Valkyrie wanted to listen to him, but she couldn't- _wouldn't_ , someone else might get hurt. She glanced down, opening her hand some as she allowed her fire to flow freely, engulfing it in deep blue flames. Brett growled, causing the phoenix to look back at him. She crouched, & held out her lit hand to him, watching as he backed up some, cringing as the flames flickered in the dimly lit room.

"C'mon stupid, I'm not here to hurt you." She said before smirking, "If I wanted to, you'd've been roasted by now." Valkyrie said amused. Brett snarled, but realization seemed to dawn in his eyes. "I'm your mate dummy, come here... You're better than this Brett." Hearing his name caused him to move forward, & Valkyrie sat back, hand still out & burning. "Please Brett, I want you back." He finally moved forward, bowing his head & pressing his head into the flat of her palm, the flames warming him up & reminding him of exactly what she was to him.

"My anchor." Brett whispered, eyes fading back to blue & features normal once more. He pressed his head further into her hand, nuzzling it as he regained full control. _Damn, physical contact makes up a lot of bonding for werewolves, doesn't it._ Valkyrie watched him finally move past her hand, to come  & rest between her spread legs, lean arms curling around her waist as he laid his head on her stomach. "My anchor. My Valkyrie." He murmured sleeplily. She ran her fingers through his light brown-blondish hair.

"Note to self, read up more on wolves." She yawned to herself before letting herself succumb to sleep.

**1\. Wings**

Brett had woken up from his nap, finding it to be nine at night. He sat up some, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he peered around, trying to figure out where Valkyrie had disappeared to.

"Brett, I'm here." Valkyrie smiled from her place on the floor besides the couch, flames surrounding her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked flopping back on the couch, face turned to stare at her. Valkyrie didn't reply, just reached out for his hand, running her fingertips over his palm & intertwined their fingers together, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss each individual knuckle. Brett sat up some at the odd behavior. "You okay Valkyrie?"

"Just fine." She replied & took his wrist into her grasp, lifting it as she swiveled around a bit. Brett blinked away his tiredness, finding his hand resting on the base of a thick, wing. Brett gasped & sat up, finding Valkyrie with her wings on full display, the feathers made entirely of flames was quite a sight. He ran his fingers gently through the feathers, seeing Valkyrie shivered & her eyes flutter shut. She never experienced this before, she didn't know her wings were _that_ sensitive. "The bases..." Brett looked at her confusedly before getting the hint  & moving to rest his hands on where her wings connected with her shoulders, he lightly pressed, kneading on the thick tendons hidden beneath skin & feathers, hearing Valkyrie gasp in pleasure. Brett didn't really understand why now Valkyrie had decided to let him touch her wings all of a sudden, but he didn't care at this moment.

"They're so large... Beautiful..." He breathed in awe, threading his fingers through the fiery plumage of his mate. Valkyrie smiled small at the compliment. _A phoenix's most vulnerable, & sacred spot... Only the mate can touch them. He truly is destined for me._ Valkyrie thought in relief. Brett blinked when Valkyrie turned around, wings moving swiftly & leaving faint trails of smoke that wisped, & disappeared into the air. He sat back some, having joined her on the floor, & waited patiently for her explanation to it all.

"Brett?" He hummed in acknowledgement, eyes intent on her as she kneeled in front of him, hands cupping his face. Brett cocked a brow as she leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together for a few seconds. Valkyrie pulled back, looking to her left & accentuating her exposed neck, he smiled, feeling his wolf become giddy at the offering, happily he leant over, lightly nipping the skin before running his tongue over it, soothing it. Brett didn't know her reasoning for being like this, but he thoroughly enjoyed it, & he knew she did by the way her eyes bled a bright orange color. Valkyrie continued to hold his face, careful to bury her nose into the crook of his neck, lapping at the skin before blowing a cool puff of air over it. "I love you." He froze. She never told him that before.

He pulled her close, "I love you too." Brett said relieved. Valkyrie hugged him back, he nuzzling her hair as he ran a hand over her wings.


End file.
